Cloud computing is appealing to most enterprises because of its promise of commodity and on-demand utility computing. However, cloud computing faces key barriers to adoption. For example, key policy issue barriers can include legal, indemnity, and compliance. In addition, key technology issue barriers can involve security, reliability, and performance. Furthermore, what makes navigating these issues difficult is that cloud-based application architecture is confusing. First, the term “cloud” is overloaded and used by many vendors each with vastly differing offerings. Second, the on-demand and scalability features of cloud computing are new and architects are still working to understand how to leverage these capabilities.